


迹冥|逆旅1

by Crovie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 地冥 - Freeform, 天迹 - Freeform, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crovie/pseuds/Crovie
Summary: 不好吃的腿肉大概是个伪修罗场





	迹冥|逆旅1

两人情到浓时，又是久别重逢，双方都有意。加之少年时代不知道一起滚了多少次，此时不约而同的抱紧了对方的身体。  
记去年，对着东风、曾许不负莺花愿。  
天迹看着末日十七眼中又恢复的初见时的神采，暗暗想到：“这时候的小十七，还没有那么口是心非。”又想到他这时，自己的记忆被师尊消除，肯定经历了许多，他想象不到的痛苦，心下决定好好疼惜一番。  
他于是伸手去摸十七的性器，却发现早已昂扬，他复去探后面那个穴口，业已湿漉漉的等待着人的造访。他低下头贴近末日十七的耳边：“你的身体，还是一如既往的热情啊。”  
末日十七只是羞红了脸不说话，他两人早已云雨多时，此时他只有一些暗暗的期待，他抬起头，两人又细细交换了一个吻。  
末日十七觉得自己醉了，他本应在血暗轮回中流尽自己的血，用自己的身体去承受亡灵的怨念，此刻却在温暖的泉水里，享受着许久不见的、存在于数甲子之后的爱人的抚摸。  
他或许需要这样短暂的、放肆一下自己。  
但这又好像有点太过？他意识回笼时，天迹已经在用手指顶弄那个紧窄的穴口，他呆在原地，脑海迅速被越烧越烈的快感吞没。他无力的手抓住天迹的长发，喉中发出低低的气音。  
那声音让此情此景更添了情欲的色彩。  
天迹揉弄了良久，慢慢扶着性器，浅浅的在穴口摩擦，旋即全根而入。  
“啊……”两人皆发出了满足的喟叹。有泉水的作用，进去的格外顺畅。内壁的高温和湿热一下一下触动着神毓逍遥的神经，他忍耐着大力抽动的冲动，下定决心要耐心的、给他的小可怜一个温存的性爱。便只是浅浅的在穴口附近顶弄。末日十七却犹嫌不满足，自己抱着天迹的肩膀，顺着他的动作坐了下去。  
“贪吃的小坏蛋。”天迹失笑，他感受到了他许久不见的爱人的热情，从他动作时滑下的汗滴，到朦胧的眼，到失色的唇。无一不再告诉他，末日十七，非常爱他。  
“嗯……快点。我要你用力抱我。 ”天迹闻言便不再忍耐，抱着他柔软的臀肉大力肏弄了起来。凶猛的性器带出穴内湿滑的体液，又夹卷着温暖的泉水入将进去。  
而末日十七感受着熟悉又陌生的情欲从两人相连之处慢慢升起，直至快感和热感淹没他的脑海。他又去低头，偷偷去看两人相连的地方，连手也摸了上去，去体味一下一下的顶弄和撞击。  
这样……应该不是梦了吧。  
他们以前也有过交欢，却从没有一次带给他这样的体验，随着天迹的动作，他眼前渐渐发白，喘息声也越来越大，他却忽然羞于启齿，咬紧了唇不让呻吟发出来。  
天迹便又去吻他：“叫出来，嗯?天哥哥想听。”身下又加快了动作。  
末日十七不耐，连眼圈都红了起来：“嗯……你，你欺负我……”随即穴腔迅速收缩颤动，夹裹着天际的性器也很快承受不住，两人一起泄了出来。  
“你不就喜欢这样吗？”天迹笑了笑，去亲他汗湿的眉眼，末日十七却不满足，拉着他彼此又交换了一个缠绵的吻。天迹的手一下一下的抚过他光滑的背，像是安慰受惊的小动物。  
而此时，庭院远处传来了不紧不慢的脚步声——  
“贩梦者没想到，只是离开了片刻，好戏正要揭幕啊。”


End file.
